Kissing Booths
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Kissing Booths are always fun. Especially when you come face to face with the girl you may or may not have a crush on. BOOM SONAMY ONE SHOT. (Little bit of TailsAmy in there too. Not much.)


"Heh... This is pretty cool. Wouldn't you say, Tails?" The blue hedgehog looked at the festival surrounding him. Amazed by all the glitz and glam filling the air along with streamers and confetti.

"You got that right!"

The hedgehog and fox duo had been walking around for a while, stunned at all there was to do. Of course, everything came to a slamming stop when the older of the two noticed a particular stand, being catered by a very familiar pink hedgehog.

He pulled at his neckerchief, a kissing booth.

And she, catching a glimpse of said hedgehog and fox, excitedly waved them over. Undoubtedly a friendly gesture. But still, for some odd reason, Sonic felt his cheeks heat up into a similar tone to the hedgehog who'd caused the blush.

"Hey, guys. Enjoying the festival?"

"Yeah... Um. So you're running the kissing booth?" The twin tailed fox leaned back on his heels, genuinely curious about his pink friend and her endeavors.

"Yeah. Anything in the name of charity right? A ring for a kiss."

"How many people have you kissed so far?" The blue hedgehog couldn't stop looking at the sign reading "kissing booth." Maybe it was because he honestly didn't want to believe she had kissed anybody today but...

"The jar speaks for itself, don't you think?" She gestured to a jar on the table and Sonic nearly choked, finding it actually brimming over, some rings casually strewn on the top of the counter.

"Well, I'll bite." The fox offered up a ring to the girl, and Sonic actually wanted to strangle the poor thing.

"A donation, from you?"

"Anything in the name of charity!" He quoted the girl's previous words, as she leaned over the counter, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

The fox simply smiled, his tails swishing noticeably faster. Of course, it's not like the fox had anything for the girl, he was just happy to be helping somebody out. Wherever his ring ended up. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Now, Sonic felt a nerve or something. Is it wrong to want to punch your best friend in the face? No? He felt as if he needed to one put he fox, somehow.

So he slammed five rings onto the table. And when he got looks from his friends, he simply gave a nervous smile, "Anything for charity?"

"Hey! Tails! Sonic!" The three turned around to find a massive echidna and a badger, eagerly waving to them.

"Uh, Tails, why don't you go on? I'll catch up later." The blue hedgehog eagerly tried to move his fox friend along, nervousness still lacing his voice.

And he just about sighed in relief when the fox agreed, flying over to the other friends. But then he remembered, he had to face Amy... And get what he paid for.

Slowly, he turned back to his pink friend, who looked shocked, honestly.

"Um... Five, I guess."

"How about... Instead of kissing you five times, I'll kiss you once and you can choose where-"

"Lips." As soon as the word left his mouth, he covered it with his hands. Why was he just so insistent on betraying himself today?

"Okay, lips it is then. That is, if you'll take your hands away."

Slowly, he moved his hands from his face, and leaned over slightly, closing his eyes and waiting for what he asked for.

And holy mother of all that is good and holy, he liked it. When her soft lips pressed against his own. But boy, it did not last nearly long enough.

A mere second and his lips were greeted by the cool air.

"That what you wanted?"

His eyes opened ever so slowly, his emerald meeting her jade. "Promise nobody in the group finds out about this?"

A giggle escaped the girl, "Sure."

"Good, because," the clank of rings against a counter was heard once more, "I wanna do that again."

 **A/N: ONE SHOT. Woot woot. Hope this tides you guys over. *suggestive eyebrow waggles* Tails got some sugah before the blue blur. Jealous Sonic is best Sonic. I thought Boom was just somehow more fitting for this story, TBH. Anyways, ENJOY! And maybe review, if you want to.**


End file.
